


czy to jest przyjaźń? czy to jest kochanie?

by writer_in_progress



Category: Adam Mickiewicz - Fandom, Adam Mickiewicz/Juliusz Słowacki - Fandom, Juliusz Słowacki - Fandom, Słowackiewicz
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Tags Are Hard, What Have I Done, poets
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_in_progress/pseuds/writer_in_progress
Summary: Adam Mickiewicz to Wielki Wieszcz Narodu Polskiego, przebywający na emigracji. Wiódł spokojne, zapijaczone życie, do dnia, gdy w Paryżu pojawił się młody Juliusz Słowacki.





	1. scena pierwsza

_Gdy cię nie widzę, nie wzdycham, nie płaczę,_

_Nie tracę zmysłów, kiedy cię zobaczę;_

_Jednakże gdy cię długo nie oglądam,_

_Czegoś mi braknie, kogoś widzieć żądam;_

_I tęskniąc sobie zadaję pytanie:_

_Czy to jest przyjaźń? czy to jest kochanie?_

——·——·——

– Co to? – zapytał Juliusz.

Adam podniósł wzrok znad książki i serce zamarało mu na chwilę, gdy zobaczył Słowackiego, stojącego przy jego biurku. Był pewien, że zamknął drzwi wejściowe, potwierdziły się więc jego podejrzenia, że ten dzieciak jakimś sposobem zdobył klucze do jego mieszkania. Lub Adam sam mu je dał, tylko zwyczajnie był wtedy zbyt pijany, żeby zapamiętać.

Juliusz trzymał w ręcę kilka rękopisów Mickiewicza i przeglądał je, jakby były jego własne.

– To o mnie? – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, podnosząc na chwilę wzrok na mężczyznę. Adam westchnął głęboko, przecierając oczy palcami.

– Odłóż to, Julek – powiedział. Wstał z łóżka i potknął się o stos kartek, rozrzuconych po podłodze. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy je tam porzucił. Zaklął cicho pod nosem i podszedł do biurka. Słowacki wciąż czytał rękopisy, bezczelnie przerzucając kartkę za kartką. Adam wyrwał mu plik z ręki i ze złością rzucił na łóżko, gdzie ugodziły w wylegującego się na kocu Cypka. Czarna, kudłata kulka fuknęła wrogo w jego stronę, obrzucając nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

Wzrok Juliusza powędrował za kartkami i na jego usta znów wypłynął uśmiech. Mickiewicz wolał sobie nie wyobrażać, o czym myślał ten chłopaczek, patrząc w ten sposób na jego łóżko.

– To o mnie? – powtórzył pytanie Juliusz, leniwie przenosząc wzrok na Adama.

– Nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie – powiedział karcąco mężczyzna, jednak oczy Słowackiego zabłysły w sposób, który świadczył, że i tak aż zbyt dobrze znał temat wierszy Mickiewicza.

Juliusz rozsiadł się na kanapie i niemal natychmiast na jego kolanach wyłożył się Cypek. Adam pomyślał nagle, że z całego serca nienawidził tego stworzenia – i oczywiście chodziło o kota. Nie wiedział tylko, jak pozbyć się zwierzęcia tak, by Juliusz nie zrzucił winy na niego.

– Po pijaku mówisz inaczej. – Chłopak posłał Adamowi najbardziej niewinne spojrzenie, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. I chyba tylko to powstrzymało go przed wybuchem złości.

– Mówiłem, żebyś nie słuchał tego, co mówię, gdy jestem pijany.

– Zawsze jesteś pijany.

– Julek, puchu marny… – westchnął Adam pod nosem. Powoli zaczął zbierać kartki, które walały się po ziemi. Nie był pewny, co na nich zapisał, musiał więc przejrzeć je później. Poza tym, łatwiej mu było zachować spokój, gdy miał jakieś zajęcie.

Resztki swojego opanowania zużywał na to, by nie zabić tego chłopaka własnymi dłońmi. Nie zdarzało się nigdy, by Mickiewiczowi, wielkiemu wieszczowi narodu polskiego, brakowało słów. Jednak ten chłopaczek, ten dzieciak, zesłany mu jako kara i największe przekleństwo, ten zuchwalec, ten arogant, ten…

– Co ty wyprawiasz!? – warknął na Słowackiego, który aż delikatnie podszkoczył. Chłopak trzymał w dłoni pióro i kreślał coś na jednej z kartek.

– Nie uważasz, że ten twój – spojrzał w kartkę – Konrad… jest nieco zbyt egocentryczny?

Adam mógłby przysiąc, że miał zawał serca. Obrzucił Juliusza wrogim spojrzeniem, czując, że jeszcze chwila i wyrzuci go za drzwi. Razem z tym jego kocurem.

– Zabawne, że akurat ty to mówisz. – Wyrwał kartki z rąk Słowackiego i szybko prześledził wzrokiem wszystko, co tamten przekreślił. Westchnął głęboko. – Juliusz. Ile razy mówiłem, żebyś nie dotykał moim rzeczy?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, choć dobrze wiedział. Dokładnie czterdzieści cztery razy. I o czterdzieści cztery za dużo.

– Mogłeś być czymś…– westchnął Julek, podwijając rękawy koszuli. Adam przez chwilę przyglądał mu się, podczas gdy chłopak kładł się na jego łóżku, mówiąc wciąż coś do siebie szeptem.

– Po co przyszedłeś, Julek? – zapytał, odkładając wszystkie kartki na biurko. Cypek znów zaatakował Słowackiego, kładąc mu się na brzuchu i Adam nie mógł się powstrzymać, by po raz kolejny nie przekląć tego stworzenia.

– Pomyślałem, że się ucieszysz. – Cieszył się.

– Nie czuję się dzisiaj najlepiej – powiedział. Juliusz podniosł na niego wzrok i przez chwilę przyglądał mu się przenikliwie. Później powędrował wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, aż napotkał kilka pustych butelek, ustawionych obok biurka. Uniósł brwi.

– Sam to wszystko wypiłeś? – zapytał, a Adam odwrócił wzrok. Przez chwilę czuł się zawstydzony, jednak szybko pozbył się tego uczucia.

– Pisałem wczoraj Wielką Improwizację – powiedział, rzucając chłopakowi wyzywające spojrzenie.

– I po co to piszesz?

Adam otworzył usta, jednak nic nie powiedział. Po raz kolejny ten chłopaczek wyprowadził go z równowagi. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, co jest w nim takiego, co nie pozwala mu wykrztusić nawet słowa.

Odkąd Juliusz Słowacki pojawił się w drzwiach Adama kilka miesięcy wcześniej, jego życie całkowicie się odmieniło. Miał w zwyczaju spędzać noce na piciu i tworzeniu dzieł, jakich nie widziano od wieków i przez kolejne wieki nie miano zobaczyć. Dobrze mu było w jego samotności, która sprzyjała procesom pisarskim wieszcza. A teraz? Wziąwszy pod uwagę fakt, że ten smarkacz najwidoczniej posiadał już nawet klucz do jego mieszkania, teraz właściwie dzielił je z nim oraz z tym szatańskim, kudłatym stworzeniem.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, Adam zaczął pisać Wielką Improwizację z jednego prostego powodu. Zauważył, że gdy czytał Cypkowi swoje utwory, ten znikał tajemniczo na jakiś czas, zawsze jednak wracał. Musiał więc napisać coś, co przegoniłoby zwierzę na stałe.

Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć tego Słowackiemu.

– Piszę to dla ludzi – odpowiedział, gdy już udało mu się opanować wystarczająco, by zebrać słowa. Juliusz parsknął śmiechem. Potem wstał leniwie z łóżka i podszedł do Mickiewicza. Zatrzymał się dostatecznie blisko, by Adam mógł poczuć jego oddech na skórze.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał chłopak, połowicznie wyśmiewając się z Mickiewicza, a połowicznie naprawdę pytając. On sam nie wiedział jeszcze, po co tworzył, czuł jedynie taką wewnętrzną potrzebę, jakby instynkt, by przelewać słowa na papier. Ten sam instynkt podpowiadał mu teraz zrobienie czegoś jeszcze…

Chłopak wykorzystał całą siłę woli, by cofnąć się o krok, wciąż jednak przyglądał się Adamowi. Żaden z nich nie potrafił odwrócić się jako pierwszy. Mickiewicz wpatrywał się w oczy Juliusza. O tych oczach mógłby napisać kilka sonetów, gdyby tylko udało mu się odnaleźć słowa…

Których znów było mu brak. Chowały się gdzieś, ukrywały, gdy był przy Julku.

Rozległo się przenikliwe miauknięcie i Cypek przebiegł pomiędzy nogami Mickiewicza. Ten przeklął znów zwierzę, modląc się w myślach, by utopiło się w rzece.

– Pójdę już. – Juliusz odsunął się powoli. Obrzucił jeszcze wzrokiem pomieszczenie i skierował się do wyjścia. Adam przez chwilę nie mógł się poruszyć. Nasłuchiwał kroków Słowackiego w korytarzu i dźwięku zatrzaskujących się za nim drzwi, który zdawał się nieść echem w głowie mężczyzny.

Coż ten chłopak z nim robił…


	2. scena druga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julek składa Adamowi propozycję. A przynajmniej Adam tak sądzi.

> _Gdy z oczu znikniesz, nie mogę ni razu_
> 
> _W myśli twojego odnowić obrazu?_
> 
> _Jednakże nieraz czuję mimo chęci,_
> 
> _Że on jest zawsze blisko mej pamięci._
> 
> _I znowu sobie powtarzam pytanie:_
> 
> _Czy to jest przyjaźń? czy to jest kochanie?_

——·——·——

Mieszkanie Mickiewicza wypełniała twórcza cisza. To taki rodzaj ciszy, gdy słychać tylko oddech poety i skrobanie pióra po kartce papieru. Adam czuł, że jest bliżej odnalezienia właściwego kierunku, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. _Dziady część I_ wypływały właśnie spod jego palców niczym strumień z góry.

I wtedy…

_GUSTAW_

_Przebóg! co to ma znaczyć?… Nie zbliżaj się do mnie!_

…Cypek wylądował swoimi kudłatymi łapami na kartce tuż przed oczami Adama. Wieszcz zaklął siarczyście, starając się przepędzić zwierzę. Wtedy jednak kot fuknął na niego wrogo, wystawiając pazury.

– A kysz! – krzyknął Adam, jednak kot nic sobie z tego nie robił. Mężczyzna ze zrezygnowaniem opadł na oparcie krzesła. Nagle rozbolała go głowa i poczuł, że nic już tego dnia nie napisze, równie dobrze więc mógł się napić. Obrzucił spojrzeniem kota, rozłożonego na kartkach, nie miał już jednak siły z nim walczyć. Gdyby nie Julek, już dawno pozbyłby się tej paskudy. Jednak, choć posiadał wspaniałą wyobraźnię, nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, że staje przed tym chłopięciem i mówi mu, że udusił Cypka.

Adam westchnął. Choćby bardzo się starał, jego myśli po raz kolejny uparcie niosły go do Słowackiego. Chyba naprawdę potrzebował się napić…

Dźwięk zamykających się drzwi i kroki w korytarzu, a także nagłe poderwanie się Cypka z biurka zapowiedziały mu przybycie gościa. Julek zaglądnął do pomieszczenia z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy, którego Adam z całego serca starał się nienawidzić.

– Dzień dobry – odezwał się chłopak, wchodząc śmiało do środka. Cypek natychmiast zakręcił się wokół jego nóg, mrucząc głośno. Adam zastanawiał się, jakim sposobem ten kudłaty pomiot szatana mógł sprawiać wrażenie tak grzecznego i spokojnego w obecności Julka. Za każdym razem, gdy drzwi zamykały się za Słowackim, w kocie na nowo budził się demon.

– Mówiłem ci, żebyś mi dzisiaj nie przeszkadzał – odezwał się Adam, a Julek lekko się speszył. – Próbuję pisać.

Wskazał ręką na papiery, które Cypek rozrzucił po blacie, gdy zeskakiwał z biurka. Właściwie nie miał już zamiaru pisać tego dnia. Chciał się napić. A nie mógł tego zrobić, gdy w jego mieszkaniu przebywał Słowacki.

– Pomyślałem, że mógłbym pisać z tobą. – Uśmiech znów wypłynął na młodzieńczą twarz chłopca. Chwycił z biurka Adama kilka kawałków papieru, pióro oraz atrament, po czym wyłożył się na jego łóżku. Mickiewicz obserwował, jak chłopak zrzuca z nóg buty i krzyżuje stopy, opierając się o poduszki. Bez chwili zwłoki zaczął pisać coś na kartce. Adam oparł brodę na dłoniach i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak wybrnąć z sytuacji.

– Nie masz jakichś przyjaciół, Julek? – westchnął, przecierając oczy palcami. Chłopak podniósł na niego wzrok i przez chwilę patrzył, jakby zbity z tropu.

– Mój przyjaciel popełnił samobójstwo jakiś czas temu – przyznał w końcu.

– Chyba go rozumiem.

– Co mówiłeś?

_Kurwa._

– Że mi przykro.

Julek zawiesił głowę, przez chwilę wpatrując się nieobecnym wzrokiem w kartkę. Cypek szturchał go w ramię, dopominając się pieszczot, więc chłopak bezwiednie uniósł dłoń i zaczął drapać zwierzę pod brodą. Adam wciąż mu się przyglądał, gdy ten nagle pochylił się i zaczął coś pisać. Po chwili przestał jednak i podniósł wzrok na Mickiewicza.

– Nie mogę się skupić, gdy tak na mnie patrzysz – oznajmił, głosem opanowanym bardziej, niż Adamowi wydawało się to możliwe.

– Jak na ciebie patrzę? – zapytał, z trudem przełykając ślinę. Miał ochotę przyłożyć samemu sobie. Julek uśmiechnął się w sposób, który zdawał się dotykać duszę.

– Wiesz, jeśli bardzo chcesz leżeć na tym łóżku ze mną, to jest tu jeszcze trochę miejsca – powiedział.

_Adam, powiedz coś._

_No dalej, Adam, jesteś wieszczem, wykrztuś kilka słów._

– To brzmi jak propozycja.

_Tylko nie to._

– To brzmi, jakbyś chciał ją przyjąć.

Adam chciał odwrócić wzrok, przerwać tę dziwną wymianę zdań, tę sytuację, z której nie potrafił wybrnąć. Jednak coś mu na to nie pozwalało. Było w tym chłopcu coś takiego…

Po raz pierwszy spotkał Juliusza Słowackiego, gdy ten miał 13 lat, w domu jego matki. Pamiętał dobrze tamtego chłopca o dużych oczach, świecących czymś, jakby świadomością, której brakowało większości dorosłych. Wymienił z nim wtedy kilka zdań i Juliusz zapadł mu głęboko w pamięć, jednak, gdy spotkał go po latach w Paryżu, już jako młodego mężczyznę, ledwie był w stanie go rozpoznać. Przyglądał mu się chwilami i dostrzegał w nim coś niezwykłego. Wydawało mu się wtedy, że odczuwa spokój, jakby jego dusza odnajdywała dom.

A potem Julek zaczynał mówić i Adama szlag jasny trafiał.

Odchrząknął.

– Juliuszu – powiedział, opanowanym, z lekka ostrzegawczym tonem.

– Adamie.

Nie wiedział, jak ma z nim rozmawiać. Jakikolwiek kierunek by obrał, zawsze kończył, nie potrafiąc wykrztusić słowa. Czuł, że pewnego razu zadławi się tym wszystkim, czego nie potrafił wypowiedzieć. Zanim spotkał Julka zawsze uważał, że umrze od alkoholu. Teraz jednak był zdania, że to ten chłopak przyniesie mu śmierć.

– Panie Adamie – poprawił go w końcu, opuszczając głowę. I wtedy usłyszał coś, co sprawiło, że jego serce na chwilę zatrzymało się w piersi.

_Witaj, Śmierci._

Mickiewicz podniósł wzrok, chcąc sprawdzić, czy dźwięk ten był tym, czego się spodziewał. I rzeczywiście, Juliusz śmiał się, jakby usłyszał właśnie dowcip stulecia. Adam nie potrafił powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu. Widok tego chłopca w tamtym momencie przywiódł mu na myśl jego młodość, przypomniał o tej lekkości, bezmyślności i bezczelności, którą kiedyś w sobie miał, a którą zatracił z wiekiem. Julek był w jego oczach ucieleśnieniem tego wszystkiego, co składało się na jego nastoletnie życie. Czasami zapominał, ile ten chłopak jeszcze tak naprawdę miał przed sobą. Dopiero zaczynał swoje życie, dopiero stawiał pierwsze kroki w dorosłość. Więc dlaczego, u licha, siedział w mieszkaniu Adama, w którym lekko śmierdziało wódką, zamiast korzystać ze swojej młodości?

– Nie powinieneś był wyjeżdżać z kraju, Julek – powiedział nagle Adam poważnym tonem, a śmiech chłopca ucichł momentalnie. – Dlaczego tu przyjechałeś? Dlaczego się w to wszystko pchałeś?

Zapadła chwila ciszy. Julek podniósł się i wyprostował, po czym odchrząknął lekko. Na jego twarzy pojawił się smutek, który Adam rozumiał aż zbyt dobrze. Pożałował swojego pytania. Wolałby jeszcze raz zobaczyć uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka, jeszcze raz usłyszeć jego śmiech.

– Musiałem – odparł szeptem. – Nie mogłem tam siedzieć.

Ileż Adam by oddał, by móc wrócić do ojczyzny, jeszcze raz przesunąć wzrokiem po jej pięknym, choć smutnym krajobrazie.

– Źle zrobiłeś. Że wyjechałeś.

Juliusz patrzył na niego uważnie, jakby doszukując się w jego słowach całej skrywanej przez lata prawdy. I coś podpowiadało Adamowi, że ten chłopiec był w stanie ją zobaczyć. Być może jako jedyny.

– Nie rozumiesz, Adam?

– Rozumiem – odpowiedział, zanim Słowacki zdążył dodać coś jeszcze.

Adam wstał i zaczął spacerować po pokoju. Podszedł do okna, potem znów do biurka. Czuł się odpowiedzialny za tego chłopaka. Powinien dawać mu przykład, być autorytetem. Był starszy, powinien być rozsądny i mieć wszystko poukładane. Tymczasem odnosił wrażenie, że ten, przecież jeszcze nastolatek, wiedział o życiu więcej, niż on. Zupełnie, jakby miał już to wszystko rozpracowane.

W końcu Adam zatrzymał się przy oknie i oparł dłonią o jego framugę. Czuł, że przez cały ten czas Juliusz przyglądał mu się uważnie i zastanawiał się, co widział. Wrak człowieka, starego pijaka? Czy może starał się widzieć w nim coś więcej, coś, czego nawet on sam w sobie nie widział?

– Powinieneś już iść. – Jego głos rozbrzmiał w ciszy, niczym strzał z pistoletu. Nie odwrócił się, gdy chłopak powoli, bez słowa i niemal bezszelestnie wychodził z mieszkania. Powtarzał sobie, że tak właśnie powinno być. Jednak, gdy go zabrakło, pokój wypełnił się nieobecnością, pustką, która rozrywała Adama na kawałki. Nie znosił samotności.

Spojrzał na łóżko, na którym przed chwilą siedział Julek i napotkał oskarżycielskie spojrzenie Cypka.

– No co? – zapytał. Kot tylko zamrugał i nagle do mężczyzny dotarło, że rozmawia z głupim, kudłatym zwierzęciem.

Postanowił, że to dobry moment, by się napić

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przysięgam, że wcale nie miało być smutno. Ale ten ból i cierpienie sam mi się tam wciska, heh.


	3. scena trzecia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scena świąteczna, przyjęcie, kilka szczerych słów od lekko wstawionego Julka.

We Francji w okresie świąt odbywało się wiele przyjęć i spotkań. Zygmunt, z którym Juliusz dzielił mieszkanie – za które tak właściwie płacił Krasik ( _paskudny bogacz_ ) – zaproponował jedno, na które mogliby pójść. Co prawda, Słowacki nie został zaproszony na zbyt wiele przyjęć (właściwie tylko na to jedno), jednak i tak to tam chciał być tego dnia najbardziej. A konkretniej najbardziej chciał spotkać innego z zaproszonych gości, Adama Mickiewicza.

Juliusz pojawił się na miejscu nieco spóźniony, po półgodzinnym poszukiwaniu właściwego adresu. Zygmunt co prawda powtarzał mu go cały dzień, jednak chyba nie do końca go słuchał.

Zajął wolne miejsce obok Krasińskiego, a jego wzrok momentalnie powędrował w kierunku siedzącego po przeciwnej stronie stołu Adama. Zobaczył, że mężczyzna także na niego spogląda, więc uśmiechnął się. Mickiewicz nie odwzajemnił gestu, jego wzrok był nieprzenikniony, gdy uniósł szklankę do ust i opróżnił całą za jednym razem.

Juliusz także się napił, jednak, nie przyzwyczajony zbytnio, do ostrego smaku alkoholu, odsunął od siebie szklankę po jednym łyku. Rozmawiał z Zygmuntem, zagadywali go także inni, jednak nie mógł skupić się na pogawędkach, nieustannie odwracając się w stronę Adama. Nie widział go już od jakiegoś czasu i, choć chyba niczego nigdy nie pragnął bardziej, postanowił sobie, że nie podejdzie do niego pierwszy i miał zamiar mimo wszystko trzymać się tego postanowienia.

Wraz z upływem czasu było mu jednak coraz trudniej. Adam był tam, tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki. To tak, jakby ktoś postawił przed nim szkatułkę pełną tajemnic i obietnic wszystkiego, czego pragnął, uchylał wieczka, namawiał i podpuszczał, a jednocześnie zabraniał mu zaglądnąć do środka. Ignorując nieprzyjemne spojrzenia Krasika, sięgał po kolejne szklanki alkoholu, aż po którejś przestał mu przeszkadzać smak.

Wieczór trwał, kolejne rozmowy zaczynały się i kończyły. Adam ciągle coś pił, a Julek, choć wypił o wiele mniej, czuł, że ma dosyć na najbliższe pół życia. Kolejne słowa zaczęły rozpływać mu się w ustach, kolejne twarze rozmywać przed oczami. Aż w końcu, w wirze tego wszystkiego, przebił się do niego głos. Nie wiedział, jak bardzo tego potrzebował, dopóki ich nie usłyszał.

– Juliuszu. Czy możemy porozmawiać na osobności?

——·——·——

Zimne powietrze owiało ciało Adama, gdy wraz z Juliuszem wyszedł na zewnątrz. Zauważył, że zabrał ze sobą w połowie opróżnioną szklankę, więc wypił teraz resztę jej zawartości i odłożył ją na murek przy schodach. Schował dłonie w kieszeniach i spojrzał z ukosa na swojego towarzysza.

Młody Słowacki miał zagubione spojrzenie. Zupełnie, jakby nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę, dlaczego i jak znalazł się w tej sytuacji.

– Masz źle zawiązaną chustkę – odezwał się w końcu Julek, ochrypłym głosem, co zabrzmiało zupełnie, jakby to była obecnie najważniejsza sprawa we wszechświecie. Adam zaśmiał się, jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, chłopak przysunął się do niego i zadziwiająco pewnym, szybkim ruchem poprawił jego chustkę. Adam zamilkł, zrobił krok do tyłu.

Otworzył usta, a powietrze zamieniało się w parę, wymykając się z jego warg. Wszystko, czego pragnął w tamtym momencie wydawało mu się tak cholernie nieodpowiednie, że aż go to przerażało. I może nawet nielegalne? Ile Julek tak właściwie miał lat?

Odchrząknął. Nie powinien był tyle pić. Teraz ciężko było mu nad sobą zapanować.

– O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? – zapytał chłopak. Wydawało się, że w chłodzie nocy momentalnie wytrzeźwiał, choć wciąż jeszcze lekko plątał się w słowach.

Adam przez chwilę nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Nienawidził tego uczucia. Nie znał go przez całe swoje życie, do momentu, gdy spotkał Juliusza. Uczucie to przyszło wraz z tym chłopakiem i wydawało się być elementem ich relacji.

– Chciałem ci życzyć wesołych świąt, Julek – powiedział w końcu. Słowacki spojrzał mężczyźnie prosto w oczy.

– Ale pierdolisz, Adam.

Mickiewicz zamrugał kilka razy, przyglądając się chłopakowi. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji.

Juliusz przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jego twarz z dziwnym wyrazem oczu, a potem odwrócił spojrzenie, jakby patrzenie na Adama było dla niego już zbyt trudne. Zrobił krok do tyłu. Zwiększający się między nimi dystans sprawiał, że Mickiewicz coraz dotkliwiej odczuwał chłód nocy.

– Lubię cię Adam. Naprawdę cię lubię.

Zanim do mężczyzny dotarły te słowa, Juliusz odwrócił się już na pięcie i zniknął znów w budynku. W ostatnim momencie ich oczy spotkały się jeszcze w jednej ulotnej chwili. Adam chciał go zatrzymać, wyciągnął rękę, jednak pochwycił już tylko te wszystkie beznadziejne nadzieje, te wszystkie upuszczone niedopowiedzenia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesołych Świąt!  
> Chciałam napisać scenę świąteczną, specjalną, także z okazji urodzin Adama. Pomysłów było kilka, chyba pięć razy zaczynałam z zupełnie inną koncepcją, aż w końcu – w ostatniej chwili, na prędce, więc wybaczcie, że tak krótko i może nieciekawie – powstało to oto. Miało być coś wyjątkowego, więc Julek się nieco otworzył, ale nie spodziewajcie się więcej takich wyznań w przyszłości. Myślałam, żeby może wybrać się do Januszkiewicza, ale to jeszcze nie ten moment. Moi chłopcy nie są jeszcze gotowi. Zobaczymy się tam w przyszłości.  
> No dobra, wystarczy mojego marudzenia. Kto w ogóle czyta dopiski autora?  
> Mam nadzieję, że komuś spodoba się ta scena, mimo, że krótka.  
> Do napisania!


	4. scena czwarta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaś podjął poważną decyzję. I trochę się nachlał.

 

 

 

 

> _Cierpiałem nieraz, nie myślałem wcale,_
> 
> _Abym przed tobą szedł wylewać żale;_
> 
> _Idąc bez celu, nie pilnując drogi,_
> 
> _Sam nie pojmuję, jak w twe zajdę progi;_
> 
> _I wchodząc sobie zadaję pytanie;_
> 
> _Co tu mię wiodło? przyjaźń czy kochanie?_

* * *

 

Zima w Paryżu wydawała się Mickiewiczowi wyjątkowo posępna. Ze zdwojoną siłą tęsknił wtedy do ojczyzny, do jej ośnieżonych pagórków i obielonych drzew. Im dłużej przebywał we Francji, tym więcej jego serce pragnęło stamtąd uciec, jednak nie miało dokąd. Każdego kolejnego dnia stąpał więc tymi samymi brukowanymi ulicami miasta, wtapiał się w życie społeczności paryskiej, nabierał ich zwyczajów, aż w końcu zauważył, że miejsce to zaczęło stawać się jego domem. Z tego powodu znienawidził je jeszcze bardziej.

Wraz z początkiem stycznia postanowił więc wyjechać. Obrał już cel swej podróży, powziął w sercu postanowienie, by opuścić Paryż. Każdego ranka, wychodząc rano z domu, obiecywał sobie, że to ostatni raz. Odwiedzał znajomych, próbował pożegnać się, nie wspominając o wyjeździe. Jednak wciąż było coś jeszcze, zawsze coś nie pozwalało mu zostawić tego miejsca za sobą.

Powitał połowę stycznia w paskudnym nastroju. Prawie nic w tym czasie nie tworzył, spisywał tylko jakieś pojedyncze wersy na kartkach papieru, które później gubił.

Zastanawiał się, czy to starość czy zmęczenie, czy jego życie wyglądałoby równie żałośnie, gdyby był w ojczyźnie, gdyby był wśród swoich rodaków. Może szczęście, które łączył ze wspomnieniami o kraju lat dziecinnych nie było prawdziwe. Może gdziekolwiek by się znalazł, wiódłby żywot równie żałosny, może nie mógł od tego uciec. Może gdziekolwiek, w jakiejkolwiek wersji rzeczywistości by się znalazł, wciąż byłby tą samą osobą. Osobą tak boleśnie oddaloną od tego, kim chciał być. Gdy odrywał, odsuwał od siebie swój talent, swoje dzieła, odstawiał na bok bycie wieszczem, pozostawał tak naprawdę kimś, za kogo mógł jedynie się wstydzić. Pragnął być kimś lepszym, kimś innym.

Czasami czuł się lepszy, czasami czuł się inny, odmieniony. Nie chciał jednak tego przyznać, bo uczucie to nachodziło go znienacka w towarzystwie pewnego chłopca, młodzieńca o niepowtarzalnym, niezwykłym wyrazie oczu.

Adam wiedział, planując wyjazd, że będzie musiał pożegnać się także z nim. Skrupulatnie omijał jednak wszystkie miejsca, w których mógł go spotkać, starał się unikać go, odwlekając ten moment w czasie. Aż w końcu, jednego chłodnego popołudnia, spacerując ulicami miasta, trafił pod jego drzwi.

Zatrzymał się, potarł twarz skostniałymi palcami. Prędzej czy później musiał to zrobić.

Podniósł rękę, by zapukać. Zawahał się. Co miał mu powiedzieć? Nagle poczuł, że znów zabrakło mu słów, że ich nie ma, potykał się o własne myśli. Nie mógł ułożyć w głowie nawet jednego sensownego zdania.

Opuścił rękę. Wiedział, że, choć nie miało to być w żadnym stopniu łatwe, musiał to zrobić. Był to winny, przede wszystkim samemu sobie. Raz na zawsze to wszystko wyjaśnić, zażegnać jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. Pożegnać się.

Podniósł rękę. I nagle poczuł się jak idiota. Przecież to wszystko nic nie znaczyło, nie byli nawet przyjaciółmi, a jedynie kiepskimi znajomymi, narzucającymi sobie nawzajem swoje towarzystwo w tym obcym mieście, w którym wszystko wydawało się odległe.

Opuścił rękę. Jednak nie potrafił odejść. Nie mógł się odwrócić i zniknąć bez słowa. Nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie tak bardzo mu zależało, dlaczego to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Podniósł rękę. A jeśli nie zrozumie? Jeśli źle odbierze jego przyjście lub w ogóle nie będzie chciał się z nim widzieć? Nie rozmawiali od tamtego przyjęcia świątecznego i Adam wielokrotnie przeklinał sam siebie za to, że w ogóle tam poszedł. A poszedł tylko dlatego, że słyszał, iż Julek ma tam być.

Opuścił rękę. Musiał z tym skończyć. To nie było normalne, zdrowe, to właściwie nic nie było. No bo co to było? Julek był nowy w Paryżu, Adam mu pomógł, Julek był wdzięczny, więc przez jakiś czas odwiedzał starszego znajomego, który wydawał mu się żałośnie samotny. Potem trochę wypił i powiedział, że go lubi. Ale to wszystko nic nie znaczyło. A może jednak…

Podniósł rękę.

Drzwi otworzyły się i Zygmunt zmierzył wzrokiem Adama, Wielkiego Wieszcza Narodu, stojącego na progu jego mieszkania, z uniesioną dłonią. Musiał wyglądać komicznie. Opuścił szybko rękę.

_Kurwa_.

– Adam? – Krasik zmarszczył czoło. Wydawało się, że z jednym tylko spojrzeniem poznał wszystko, co Mickiewicz tak bardzo starał się ukryć. Wiedział, po co przyszedł, jakie ma zamiary i jaką walkę ze sobą stoczył. – Chcesz wejść do środka?

Adam westchnął. Teraz nie było już odwrotu. Przytaknął niewyraźnie, wciąż lekko rozgoryczony tą sytuacją i minął Zygmunta w wejściu.

– Wychodzisz? – zapytał chłopaka, a tan skinął głową, odwracając wzrok, jakby zawstydzony.

– Mam ważne spotkanie – burknął i szybko zamknął za sobą drzwi. Adam wpatrywał się w nie przez chwilę, marszcząc delikatnie brwi. Chyba już zapominał, jak to było być młodym, szaleć w porywach uczuć, popełniać głupie błędy. Być szczęśliwym.

Wszedł głębiej do mieszkania, rozglądając się za Julkiem. Znalazł go na łóżku w jego pokoju, spisującego coś na kartce papieru. Przyjrzał mu się, jego skupionemu wyrazowi twarzy, dłoni, trzymającej pióro. Z jakiegoś powodu w tym widoku było coś spokojnego, coś znajomego.

Adam znów się zawahał. Nie wiedział, czy powinien tam być, czy powinien mu przeszkadzać. Wątpliwości zalewały go raz za razem, niespokojnie uderzając o to wszystko, czego wydawał się być pewien. Miał już się wycofać, wyjść ukradkiem i wrócić innym razem, gdy nagle Julek podniósł wzrok. Uśmiechnął się.

– Cześć – powiedział, odkładając na bok kartkę. Jego oczy znów błyszczały i Adam musiał przyznać, że z całego serca tego nienawidził. Nie potrafił sobie poradzić z uczuciem, jakie to spojrzenie wywoływało.

– Nie przeszkadzam? – zapytał, wchodząc nieco głębiej do pomieszczenia. Tymczasem Julek poderwał się z łóżka i zdawało się, że miał zamiar przestawić wszystkie rzeczy w pokoju, schować wszystko, uprzątnąć, przebrać się, ułożyć włosy, z każdej części jego ciała emanowało podenerwowanie. Ale po prostu stał i uśmiechał się delikatnie.

– Nie, ja tam tylko… To nic ważnego – machnął lekceważąco ręką w stronę porzuconych na łóżku kartek. Adam skinął głową, podszedł do okna, zatrzymał się, rozejrzał się po pokoju. Każdy oddech wydawał mu się zbyt głośny, każdy ruch zbyt gwałtowny, każde słowo nieodpowiednie. Westchnął.

– Zygmunt kogoś ma? – zagadnął w końcu. Nawet w pewnym stopniu go to interesowało, choć nie mógłby powiedzieć, że miał zamiar tę informację w jakikolwiek sposób wykorzystać.

– Uhm, tak. Chyba. No wiesz, ma trochę problemów, o których nie mówi. – Julek wzruszył ramionami. Adam właściwie już go nie słuchał. W oczy rzuciła mu się butelka, stojąca samotnie na biurku, w otoczeniu małych stosików papieru. Podszedł i wskazał na nią, rzucając Julkowi pytające spojrzenie, na co ten tylko ponownie wzruszył ramionami. Adam pomyślał, że chłopak wygląda na okropnie zestresowanego. Cóż więc mogło mu pomóc, jeśli nie alkohol?

Mickiewicz odnalazł drogę do kuchni i przyniósł z niej dwie szklanki, po drodze rozglądając się po pomieszczeniach, które wydały mu się niespodziewanie czyste, zważając na fakt, że zamieszkiwane były przez dwóch młodych mężczyzn. A może takie tylko odnosił wrażenie, bo sam mieszkał w czymś, co określiłby chlewem, delikatnie rzecz ujmując.

Wrócił do biurka i miał już napełnić szklanki, gdy spojrzał nagle na Julka.

– Czy to w ogóle powinieneś pić? – zapytał, starając się usilnie obliczyć, ile Słowacki mógł mieć teraz lat. Ten skrzywił się delikatnie, jednak po chwili obdarzył Adama nieco rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

– Ile twoim zdaniem mam lat, Adam?

Mickiewicz wzruszył ramionami, odwracając wzrok. Za cholerę nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek to wiedział? Czy zadał sobie trud, by zapytać?

– No nie wiem – przyznał w końcu. – Yhm, 16?

– 16? – powtórzył Julek z rozbawieniem w głosie. Przez chwilę był pewien, że Adam żartuje, jednak gdy ten wciąż się nie odzywał, zrozumiał, że naprawdę nie wiedział.

– No cóż, umówmy się, że mam trochę więcej.

– W porządku. To i tak twój alkohol.

– Właściwie jest Zygmunta.

_Jeszcze lepiej_ , pomyślał Adam, niejasno kojarząc, że Krasik był chyba jeszcze młodszy od Słowackiego.

Adam podał chłopakowi szklankę, a sam opróżnił swoją w ciągu kilku sekund. Julek lekko się skrzywił i upił mały łyk. Nie chciał znów przesadzić z alkoholem, jak ostatnim razem.

Powrócił w myślach do swojego poprzedniego spotkania z Mickiewiczem. Wtedy wypił trochę za dużo i żałował tego później. Gdyby bardziej się pilnował, gdyby nie był tak wstawiony, nigdy nie powiedziałby czegoś takiego…

– Myślałem, że może jesteś na mnie zły – wyznał w końcu Julek, przerywając dłuższą chwilę milczenia, podczas której Adam napełnił sobie kolejną szklankę. – Czy coś.

Mickiewicz spojrzał tylko na chłopaka z takim wyrazem oczu, jakby chciał mu coś wyznać. Coś bardzo ważnego, co jednak ostatecznie nie przeszło mu przez gardło. Opróżnił drugą szklankę, tym razem powoli. Julek pomyślał, że może w ten sposób dodaje sobie odwagi, by w końcu powiedzieć to, po co przyszedł. Bo po coś przyszedł, prawda?

– Byłeś kiedyś zakochany, Julek? – zapytał nagle Adam. Słowacki niemal zakrztusił się własną śliną i właściwie żałował, że się nią nie udusił i nie zginął na miejscu.

Aż z tego wszystkiego postanowił się napić.

– Nie wiem. Chyba bym wiedział?

– Chyba tak. – Adam odwrócił znów wzrok.

– A ty?

Zapadła cisza, w której Julek wyraźnie słyszał ciężki oddech Mickiewicza. Mężczyzna napełnił szklankę po raz trzeci i odwrócił się od biurka. Spojrzał kątem oka na Słowackiego, po czym usiadł pod ścianą, opierając się o nią plecami i wyciągając przed siebie nogi. Westchnął głęboko i przymknął na chwilę oczy, a wtedy Julek niepewnie usiadł obok niego.

Przyglądnął się mężczyźnie, który wciąż nie otwierał powiek. Wydawało mu się, że po tak długiej ciszy, raczej nie zamierza już odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie, dlatego znów się odezwał.

– Adam, myślisz, że można zakochać się, mając, no nie wiem, 14 lat?

Mickiewicz otworzył oczy.

– Dlaczego pytasz?

Julek nie odpowiedział, lecz podniósł się i sięgnął po w większej części opróżnioną już butelkę. Nalał sobie, a resztę podał Adamowi, który zwyczajnie przechylił ją, nie zawracając już sobie nawet głowy przelewaniem trunku do szklanki.

– A myślisz, że… ktoś starszy – zaczął znów Julek – mógłby się zakochać w… osobie, mającej 14 lat?

Sam już nie wiedział, o co mu chodziło i, gdy Adam posłał w jego stronę to dziwne spojrzenie, przeszywające jego duszę na wylot, poczuł nagle, że się rumieni.

– Myślisz o kimś konkretnym?

– Nie. Chyba nie.

– To możliwe. Tak mi się wydaje.

Po raz kolejny zapadła głęboka cisza. Julek musiał jednak przyznać przed samym sobą, że podobało mu się to milczenie. Czuł, że mógłby tak siedzieć w towarzystwie Adama godzinami, dniami, latami i... Nie było w tym nic złego, prawda?

– Jesteś tutaj szczęśliwy? – zapytał Adam, wyrywając Julka z zamyślenia. – W Paryżu?

– Nie wiem, czy gdziekolwiek byłbym teraz szczęśliwy – wyznał Julek, wpatrując się w jakiś odległy punkt przed sobą. – Ale tutaj jest chyba w porządku.

Adam zastanowił się nad słowami chłopaka. Wiedział, że Słowacki miał rację, w okolicznościach, w jakich się znajdowali najprawdopodobniej nie było miejsca, gdzie mogliby być szczęśliwi. Dlaczego więc chciał wyjechać? W poszukiwaniu czego? Myśląc nad tym przez chwilę – co nie było łatwe, bo butelka alkoholu, w połączeniu z tym, co wypił już wcześniej tego dnia, a także obecność Julka tuż obok, skutecznie utrudniały mu myślenie – doszedł do wniosku, że uciekał przed choćby najlichszym cieniem szczęścia. Nie chciał pozostawać w Paryżu, ponieważ zaczynał czuć się tam dobrze, przyzwyczajał się do tych miejsc, ludzi. Brakowałoby mu jego  ~~chlewu~~  mieszkanka,  ~~Cypka~~ , znajomych,  ~~Julka~~. Może teraz tak wyglądała jego rzeczywistość i wcale nie była taka zła, jak chciał w to wierzyć. Uciekał przed tęsknotą za ojczyzną, jednak ona miała się go trzymać już zawsze, gdziekolwiek by się udał. Jaki więc sens miałby jego wyjazd?

– Cieszę się, że cię spotkałem, Julek – powiedział bez zastanowienia. Słowacki podniósł na niego zdziwione spojrzenie i zacisnął wargi. Chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymywał się, jakby miało to być coś złego.

Adam wstał i odłożył na biurko niemal pustą butelkę, po czym bez słowa ruszył do wyjścia.

– Dokąd idziesz? – Julek poderwał się i dogonił Mickiewicza tuż przy drzwiach. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i spojrzał jeszcze na chłopca. Żałował jego młodości, żałował własnej młodości, żałował ojczyzny i wszystkiego, co w niej zostawił. Jednak jeśli tak właśnie miało być, gdziekolwiek by zawędrował, będzie ten żal niósł ze sobą.

– Donikąd – odparł i wyszedł, pozostawiając Julka z niespokojnym biciem serca i konsternacją, która uparcie nie chciała go opuścić przez resztę wieczora.

 

* * *

 

Adam usiadł za biurkiem i potarł czoło, zbierając wszystkie swoje myśli w całość. Czasami ciężko było wygrzebać z nich coś sensownego. Przyłożył pióro do kartki i, choć on o tym jeszcze nie wiedział, tak zaczęło powstawać jego największe dzieło.

_Litwo, Ojczyzno moja! ty jesteś jak zdrowie..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chciałam tu coś napisać, ale właściwie to już chyba nie chcę.


	5. scena piąta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dyplomatyka i łowy. albo łowy i dyplomatyka.

Adam widział w oczach Cypka zło.

Obudził się tego dnia z przeczuciem, że kot coś knuje i przeczucie to nie opuszczało go przez resztę dnia. Obserwowali się nawzajem, podczas gdy Adam przygotowywał kawę i mężczyzna mógłby przysiąc, że kot uśmiechał się w złowrogi sposób. Machnął na niego jeszcze raz ręką, jednak w odpowiedzi Cypek tylko syknął agresywnie. Mickiewicz zabrał więc swoją kawę i usiadł do biurka z zamiarem popracowania nad kolejnymi wersami swojego najnowszego dzieła.

Pisanie od dawna nie sprawiało mu takiej radości. Utwór, nad którym pracował był miłą odskocznią od Dziadów, a poeta bawił się wyśmienicie, powracając we wspomnieniach do ojczyzny.

Zerknął na kartkę, skontrolował, gdzie znajduje się Cypek, – czuwał na parapecie – upił łyk kawy i w końcu zaczął pisać.

 

_Takiéj kawy jak w Polszcze niema w żadnym kraju:_   
_W Polszcze, w domu porządnym, z dawnego zwyczaju,_   
_Jest do robienia kawy osobna niewiasta…_

 

Usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk kocich łap, uderzających w podłogę i natychmiast poderwał wzrok. Niekontrolowanym ruchem dłoni przewrócił filiżankę, gorąca kawa rozlała się na biurko, zalewając kartki. Przeklął po nosem, podnosząc rozwścieczony wzrok na Cypka. Zwierzak wydawał się rzucać mu wyzwanie, stojąc dumnie pośrodku jego pokoju. Adam rzucił się na kota, jednak ten szybko umknął do korytarza. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach wyjściowych, skąd nie było już ucieczki. Mickiewicz nie wiedział jeszcze, co zrobi z tym wcieleniem szatana, ale podejrzewał, że seria egzorcyzmów to dobry początek. Nie mógł przecież tak po prostu zabić kota, bo ten mógłby wrócić zza grobu i sabotować każdy czyn Wielkiego Wieszcza.

I właśnie, gdy miał chwycić Cypka w swoje ręce, drzwi otworzyły się i kot czmychnął na zewnątrz. W progu stał Julek, a tuż za nim Krasik, obaj ze zdezorientowanymi wyrazami twarzy.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Zygmunt, podczas, gdy Adam otrzepywał i wygładzał swoje ubranie. Machnął tylko na nich ręką, by weszli do środka i poszedł po ścierkę, by zetrzeć kawę z biurka.

Gdy wrócił do chłopaków, oboje rozsiedli się na jego kanapie. Zmierzył ich wzrokiem. Julek, z tą swoją idealnie zawiązaną chustką, zdawał się promieniować ~~chorym~~ nadmiernym entuzjazmem, a jego oczy błyszczały radośnie. Z kolei spojrzenie Zygmunta było spokojnie, jakby wycofane, bił z nich smutek, który wydał się Adamowi nienaturalny dla tak młodej osoby.

– Pracowałeś nad czymś? – Pierwszy odezwał się Julek. – Może nam coś przeczytasz?

Adam nie chciał niczego im czytać. Chciał, żeby jak najszybciej wyszli, a wtedy on mógłby wyruszyć na poszukiwanie Cypka i rozprawić się z nim raz na zawsze.

Westchnął głęboko i wygrzebał jakieś kartki, które zapisał poprzedniego dnia.

– Nazwałem to plany myśliwskie Telimeny – powiedział, po czym zaczął czytać:

_Telimena tak myśląc s sofy się podniosła_   
_I stanęła na palcach, rzekłbyś że podrosła;_   
_Odkryła nieco piersi, wygięła się bokiem,_   
_I sama siebie pilném obejrzała okiem,_   
_I znowu zapytała o radę zwierciadła;_   
_Po chwili, wzrok spuściła, westchnęła i siadła._

_Hrabia Pan! zmienni w gustach są ludzie majętni!_   
_Hrabia blondyn! blondyni nie są zbyt namiętni._   
_A Tadeusz? prostaczek! poczciwy chłopczyna!_   
_Prawie dziecko! raz pierwszy kochać się zaczyna!_   
_Pilnowany niełacno zerwie pierwsze zwiąski,_   
_Przytém dla Telimeny ma już obowiąski_

_Męszczyzni póki młodzi, chociaż w myślach zmienni,_   
_W uczuciach są od dziadów stalsi, bo sumienni._   
_Długo serce młodzieńca proste i dziewicze_   
_Chowa wdzięczność za pierwsze miłości słodycze!_   
_Ono roskosz i wita i żegna z weselem,_   
_Jak skromną ucztę ktorą dzielim s przyjacielem._   
_Tylko stary pianica, gdy już spali trzewa,_   
_Brzydzi się trunkiem, którym nazbyt się zalewa._

Urwał i podniósł wzrok na młodzieńców. Oczy Julka znów błyszczały, skrzyły się w ten sposób, którego Adam nie mógł znieść. Odwrócił wzrok i odchrząknął.

– No nie wiem – odezwał się Krasik posępnym tonem. – Nie wydaje mi się, by młodzi byli stali w uczuciach.

Adam opadł na oparcie krzesła, zmrużonymi oczami przyglądając się chłopakowi. Właściwie od dnia, w którym go spotkał, Zygmunt wydawał mu się być nieustannie smutny, sceptyczny.

– Ja myślę, że Adam ma rację – zaprotestował Julek, nieco zbyt ostrym tonem, jak na luźną pogawędkę znajomych. – Pierwsza miłość na długo odciska się w sercu.

I to jego spojrzenie, gdy wypowiadał te słowa.

Adam czuł, że tego nie zniesie. Odchrząknął znów, prostując się.

– Pierwsza miłość to zazwyczaj jedno wielkie nieporozumienie – odparł Krasik. On i Julek mierzyli się spojrzeniami i Mickiewicz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy zaraz nie rzucą się na siebie. Wydawało mu się, że rozmawiają o czymś o wiele bardziej skomplikowanym, niż fragment, który właśnie im przeczytał.

– Niekoniecznie. – Słowacki sprawiał wrażenie zmieszanego. Odwracał wzrok, to znów spoglądał twardym wzrokiem na Zygmunta. Patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na Adama. Zupełnie, jakby go tam nie było, jakby nie siedział tuż obok i nie obserwował ich. Jakby jego obecność w pomieszczeniu była zbyt ciężka.

– To, że ty wciąż wierzysz w swoje urojenia…

– Zamknij się. – Twarz Julka zalała się rumieńcem. Opuścił wzrok i Adam odniósł wrażenie, że wybiegnie zaraz z pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Nie zrobił tego jednak, lecz siedział bez ruchu ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w jakiś widoczny jedynie dla niego, odległy punkt.

– Przepraszam – odezwał się po chwili Krasik, zmęczonym głosem. A potem spojrzał na Adama i wstał, lekko zmieszany. – Chyba już pójdę.

– Nie – zaprotestował Julek. – Zostań.

Mickiewicz obserwował tych dwóch młodych, zupełnie od siebie różnych mężczyzn – których wprost nie potrafił przestać nazywać w myślach chłopcami – z pełną konsternacją. Był pewien, że rozmawiali o czymś więcej, niż był w stanie pojąć, co jednak wywoływało u nich tak gwałtowne emocje? Wiele by oddał, by się dowiedzieć.

Krasik przez chwilę patrzył Juliuszowi prosto w oczy. I było to spojrzenie tak pełne smutku i niemego błagania, że Słowacki po chwili musiał odwrócić wzrok. W końcu Zygmunt znów usiadł i zamyślił się głęboko.

– No więc… – zwrócił się Julek do Adama po dłuższej ciszy. – Jak masz zamiar zakończyć tę historię?

– Jaką historię?

– Tę, którą właśnie piszesz.

Idiota, zganił się w myślach Mickiewicz.

– Ah. – Spojrzał na kartki, które wciąż leżały przed nim na biurku. Inne kwestie zaprzątały teraz jego głowę, jednak nakazał sobie, by się skupić. – Myślałem, żeby Tadeusz może poślubił Telimenę.

– Co? – oburzył się Julek. – Nie! A co z Zosią?

Adam wzruszył ramionami. Tak naprawdę zamierzał utopić Tadeusza w błocie, ale stwierdził, że ten temat mogą przedyskutować z Julkiem innym razem. Tymczasem Słowacki ciągle mówił, niezwykle rozemocjonowany i Mickiewicz żałował, że nie mieli odpowiednich warunków, by dogłębnie omówić problem. Nie był jednak w nastroju, a ponad to – nie byli sami.

– Uważam, że powinien popełnić samobójstwo – odezwał się Krasik, którego Julek praktycznie zmusił do włączenia się w rozmowę. Adam zaczął się śmiać, a wtedy obaj chłopcy spojrzeli na niego pytająco. Pokręcił tylko głową.

– Nie wiem, co cię tak śmieszy – odezwał się naburmuszony Julek. – Nie uważasz, że chociaż jedna historia ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem przydałaby się ludziom?

Adam zamilkł. Spojrzał Słowackiemu w oczy, jednak nie był w stanie znieść tego charakterystycznego dla nich błysku, więc szybko się odwrócił. W ułamku sekundy porzucił całkowicie myśl o pchnięciu Tadeusza w samobójstwo lub zeswataniu go z Telimeną.

– Uważam też, że powinieneś wyciąć ten fragment, który mi ostatnio czytałeś. No wiesz, ten, w którym Tadeusz idzie do Telimeny w nocy…

– Powinniście już iść – przerwał mu Adam.

Krasik niemal natychmiast wstał i spojrzał wyczekująco na Julka. Zupełnie jakby tylko czekał na sposobny moment, by wyjść. Słowacki z kolei przyglądał się Adamowi, który opuścił głowę. Wydawało się, że żaden z nich się nie poruszy. Niczym posągi zastygłe we wspomnieniu tego, kim były za życia.

Jednak zaledwie po kilku sekundach Julek i Krasik wychodzili w milczeniu z mieszkania Mickiewicza, a sam wieszcz pochylił się nad swoimi notatkami, by odnaleźć w nich fragment, w którym Tadeusz udaje się do Telimeny i wykreślić go kilkoma szybkimi ruchami ręki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> przepraszam za nieco zbyt nachalne i nieco zbyt niezrozumiałe wystąpienie w tej scenie krasika, ale moja dusza jakoś szczególnie nad nim ostatnio płakała i samo tak wyszło.
> 
> błędy we fragmentach tadka wieszczu porobił, nie ja.


	6. scena szósta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adaś otwiera w domu prywatną izbę wytrzeźwień, tylko dla wieszczów.

> _Dla twego zdrowia życia bym nie skąpił,_
> 
> _Po twą spokojność do piekieł bym zstąpił;_
> 
> _Choć śmiałej żądzy nie ma w sercu mojem,_
> 
> _Bym był dla ciebie zdrowiem i pokojem._
> 
> _I znowu sobie powtarzam pytanie:_
> 
> _Czy to jest przyjaźń? czy to jest kochanie?_

* * *

Adam nienawidził, gdy ktoś przeszkadzał mu w pisaniu. A szczególnie, gdy była już prawie 23 i wpadł akurat na jakiś piękny trzynastozgłoskowiec, jednak musiał się oderwać, bo ktoś od pięciu minut pukał regularnie w drzwi.

Przetarł twarz dłonią, wypił resztki jakiegoś taniego alkoholu ze szklanki, która stała na biurku i poszedł otworzyć. Miał nadzieję, że okaże się to być coś ważnego, bo inaczej nie ręczył za siebie.

W korytarzu minął Cypka, który wydawał się czuwać, jakby w oczekiwaniu na coś ważnego. Pozornie zupełnie niewinny kot śledził Adama swoimi dużymi ślepiami. Mickiewiczowi ani trochę nie podobało się to spojrzenie, zresztą podobnie jak cały zwierzak. Pamiętał dobrze Julka, stojącego na progu jego mieszkania, z tą kudłatą, brudną kulką w ramionach. Powiedział wtedy, że nie może zatrzymać kota, bo Zygmunt się na to nie zgadza, dlatego Adam musi go przygarnąć. Dodał też chyba coś na temat tego, że dobrze zrobi mu towarzystwo. Mickiewicz przeklinał tamten dzień za każdym razem, gdy tylko widział tego  ~~szatana~~  kota.

Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi i jego oczom ukazał się Zygmunt.

– Masz pojęcie, która jest godzina? – warknął, mocno poirytowany, ponieważ piękny trzynastozgłoskowiec kompletnie już wyleciał mu z głowy.

– Tak, wiem, przepraszam. – Wcale nie wyglądał na skruszonego, a raczej zdrowo znudzonego całą sytuacją. – Ale musisz iść po Julka.

Adam przez chwilę przetwarzał słowa chłopaka, próbując się im przyjrzeć z każdej możliwej strony. Jednak poddał się, gdy po dłuższej chwili wciąż nie miały one dla niego żadnego sensu.

– Co?

– Jest w barze, kompletnie się spił i powiedział, że będzie rozmawiał tylko z tobą. Właściwie to kazał mi po ciebie przyjść.

Adam westchnął. Próbował zwizualizować sobie pijanego Julka, jednak nie wychodziło mu to najlepiej. I stwierdził, że nie chce spotykać go w takim stanie.

– Przekaż, że każę mu iść do domu.

– Próbowałem – przyznał Krasik i Mickiewicz musiał zrezygnować ze swojego zamiaru zamknięcia drzwi. – Ale on za każdym razem mówi, że jeszcze tylko jeden kieliszek i napisze taką improwizację, że, cytuję, „temu chujowi Adamowi się przypomną prześladowania wileńskie”. Cokolwiek to ma znaczyć.

Adam zamknął oczy. Poczuł przemożną chęć, by zabić tego nieodpowiedzialnego, bezmyślnego dzieciaka. Wziął głęboki oddech. Nie miał wyboru. Właściwie miał – mógł albo tam iść albo przez resztę wieczoru zastanawiać się, co dzieje się ze Słowackim.

Czyli nie miał wyboru.

Spojrzał na Cypka, który już wywęszył, że Adam wychodzi i Mickiewicz mógłby przysiąc, że uśmiechał się właśnie złowrogo.

– Ty – wskazał na Krasika. – Zostań z kotem.

* * *

Gdy Adam wszedł do baru, w jego nozdrza uderzył oszałamiający zapach alkoholu. Aż go wątroba swędziała, żeby się napić. Przypomniał sobie jednak, po co tam przyszedł, zganił w myślach swoją wątrobę i zaczął rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu Julka.

Nietrudno było go znaleźć. Stał przy ladzie, wpatrując się w sufit i mamrotał coś pod nosem, wymachując rękami. Przez chwilę Adam rozważał, czy chce do niego podchodzić i przysporzyć sobie wstydu. W końcu jednak zbliżył się ze zbolałą miną.

– Julek – odezwał się. – Powinieneś iść do domu.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego, a jego oczy – o ile to w ogóle było możliwe – błyszczały jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle. Uśmiechnął się, przystąpił do Adama i niemal zawiesił się na jego ramieniu, poklepując go jedną dłonią po piersi. Potem znów spojrzał w sufit i wyciągnął rękę.

– Ale ja nie mogę, Adam. – Okropnie plątał się w słowach. – Czekam tutaj na chmurkę, która zabierze mnie do Polski. Poczekaj ze mną, to polecimy razem.

Adam nie wiedział, czy wypadało się śmiać z kogoś, kto był w takim stanie.

Chwycił ramię chłopaka i gwałtownie pociągnął jego rękę w dół, a wtedy ten odsunął się i spojrzał na Mickiewicza z oburzeniem. Chciał chyba też coś powiedzieć, ale tylko otworzył usta i zatoczył się w bok.

– Idziemy do domu, Juliuszu – powiedział Adam, tonem na tyle stanowczym, na ile było go stać.

– Nie chcę.

Zatoczył się znów na stołek, na którym usiadł ciężko. Zwiesił głowę i na chwilę zamknął oczy, a Adam miał pewność, że zasnął. Wtedy jednak znów zaczął coś mówić niewyraźnie.

Mickiewicz westchnął głęboko, próbując sobie przypomnieć, czym sobie na to zasłużył.

Wziął Julka pod ramię i dźwignął go ze stołka. Nie zważając na dalsze protesty i wielotematyczne komentarze chłopaka, poprowadził go do swojego mieszkania.

* * *

Adam położył Julka na swoim łóżku, przeklinając przy tym niezliczoną ilość razy. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak taka chudzinka mogła być tak ciężka. A może to alkohol zwiększał wagę ciała czterdziestoczterokrotnie?

W końcu udało mu się przykryć chłopaka kołdrą i wyprostował się, przeklinając po raz ostatni.

– Adam – odezwał się nagle Julek, powoli otwierając oczy.

A więc prawdopodobnie był przytomny na tyle, by samodzielnie wejść po schodach do mieszkania  n a  p i ę t r z e  i położyć się na łóżku, oszczędzając Adamowi poważnego urazu kręgosłupa. Świetnie.

– To chyba ja – mruknął Adam.

– Co się stało? – Julek odnalazł spojrzeniem twarz Mickiewicza i wpatrywał się w niego z nieskrywaną ciekawością. Zupełnie, jakby widział nad jego głową jakąś aureolę lub coś w tym stylu.

– Za dużo wypiłeś, Julek, śpij.

Adam chciał się odsunąć, zniknąć z pola widzenia chłopaka, by ten mógł zasnąć i wytrzeźwieć. A wtedy Adam będzie mógł wrzeszczeć na niego, ile tylko będzie chciał – jakoś nie miał ochoty krzyczeć na ledwie przytomnego chłopaka, tym bardziej, że sam padał z nóg. Zrobił pierwszy krok, jednak zatrzymał go niewyraźny szept Julka.

– Ale dlaczego… Dlaczego masz gwiazdy w oczach, Adam? – wymamrotał.

– Co?

Z każdym mrugnięciem Julkowi coraz więcej czasu zabierało ponowne otworzenie powiek. Adam musiał przyznać, że wyglądał niezwykle spokojnie i zaskakująco dobrze, jak na pijanego chłopca.

– Gwiazdy… W oczach. Blask. A w ręku. Gwiazdy – wciąż mamrotał, zamykając na dobre oczy i odwracając głowę w bok.

– Dobranoc, Juliuszu – westchnął Adam, gdy chłopak już zasnął.

Teraz musiał tylko znaleźć miejsce dla siebie. Zygmunt – który okazał się paskudnie marną niańką dla kota – spał na jego kanapie. Obok leżała opróżniona butelka, którą Adam otworzył wcześniej tej nocy, podejrzewał więc, że Krasik nie był w lepszym stanie, niż Julek.

I tym oto sposobem mieszkanie Mickiewicza stało się swego rodzaju izbą wytrzeźwień.

Podszedł do biurka, jednak na krześle spał Cypek, sprawiając wrażenie najbardziej niewinnej istoty, jaka kiedykolwiek chodziła po świecie. Adam westchnął tylko, nie mając już nawet siły walczyć z kocurem.

W końcu usiadł na ziemi i oparł głowę o bok biurka. Wkrótce on także zasnął, a śnił tej nocy o chmurach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okej, więc takie oto rzeczy dzieją się, gdy długo nie śpię w nocy.


	7. scena siódma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poranek po nocnych przygodach Julka skłania Adama do przemyśleń i chyba w końcu coś się dzieje??

Poranek był wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny. Zimny wiatr rozwiewał Adamowi źle zawiązaną chustkę, przynosząc ze sobą wspomnienie poprawiających ją dłoni Juliusza.

Przez chwilę Adam zastanawiałam się, czy Julek zgodziłby się wiązać ją dla niego za pieniądze, jednak szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nie będzie Słowackiemu płacił… za nic.

Gdy obudził się tego ranka, odkrył, że Zygmunt zniknął gdzieś o bliżej nieokreślonej porze, z kolei Juliusz spał w najlepsze, przytulony do Cypka. Adam pokręcił się trochę po mieszkaniu, szukając sobie zajęcia i próbując naprostować obolały kręgosłup (przy okazji odkrył, że osoba, określająca starość jako nie-radość istotnie miała rację). W końcu jednak postanowił wyjść na spacer, czego pożałował, gdy tylko przekroczył próg. To był najmroźniejszy poranek, jaki pamiętał – nie żeby, jako pasjonat nocnych popijaw, odsypiający wyżej wymienione ekscesy do godzin popołudniowych, pamiętał wiele poranków – od czasu swojego przyjazdu do Paryża. Oczywiście nie równało się to z zimą w Rosji, jednak tam często towarzyszył mu ktoś, kto pomagał mu się ogrzać. Teraz miał… Julka… i Cypka… i zaginionego Zygmunta. Zdecydowanie miał duże zaległości w życiu towarzyskim.

Westchnął głęboko, a lodowate powietrze natychmiast wykorzystało tę okazję, by wypełnić jego organizm od wewnątrz. Marzył o kawie, o cieple, o alkoholu, o łóżku…

Nakazał sobie myśleć o czymś innym. Rozejrzał się, szukając czegoś, co by go zajęło, pozwoliło oderwać się od rzeczywistości, jednak nic nie mogło równać się z tamtym blaskiem, z tamtymi gwiazdami…

Zatrzymał się nagle, jakby uderzony dziwnym natchnieniem, które zdawało się zalewać nie jego umysł, lecz serce. Jakby tworzył coś wielkiego. Znienacka nasunęło mu się pytanie, wątpliwość, którą jakiś czas temu zasiał w jego duszy Julek…

_A ty po co piszesz, Adamie?_

_O tem że dumać na paryskim bruku,_   
_Przynosząc z miasta uszy pełne stuku,_   
_Przeklęstw i kłamstwa, niewczesnych zamiarów,_   
_Za poznych żalów, potępieńczych swarów!_

Już wiedział. W końcu zrozumiał i napełniło go to takim entuzjazmem, takim swoistym podnieceniem, że nie zważając na oczywiste okoliczności, pośpieszył do domu, by zdradzić odkryty właśnie sekret śpiącemu w jego łóżku chłopcu…

——·——·——

Gdy wszedł do domu, w jego nozdrza uderzył przepiękny zapach kawy. Filiżankę odnalazł na swoim biurku, jakby wyczekującą na jego powrót. Ostrożnie spojrzał na łóżko, jakby w obawie, lecz przed czym – obecnością czy może nieobecnością – sam nie wiedział.

Na środku materaca, na idealnie zasłanym łóżku, siedział Cypek. Wpatrywał się w Adama, trwając nieruchomo, z wysuniętym nieznacznie, zamarłym w drodze powrotnej, nieświadomie bądź zuchwale wystawionym, językiem.

Mickiewicz zmarszczył brwi, podchodząc nieco bliżej, by móc przyjrzeć się kotu. Cypek nie poruszył się nawet odrobinę, jakby jego życiową misją było tak istnieć jedynie w kompletnym bezruchu. I było w tym coś tak irytującego, tak łaskoczącego złośliwie, jakby na przekór, adamowe nerwy, że doświadczył na nowo całej gamy negatywnych uczuć, jakimi darzył to kudłate stworzenie.

I, jak gdyby w odpowiedzi na tę milczącą, nieruchomą prowokację, pod wpływem chwili i nagromadzonych, wzbierających nagłą falą emocji, Adam pokazał kotu język.

Usłyszał delikatne odkaszlnięcie i podskoczył, jak to zwykł w dzieciństwie, gdy matka przyłapywała go na łamaniu jakichś zakazów. Przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, winny… pokazywania kotu języka.

Niemal czuł, jak Cypek się z niego naśmiewa i wiedział już, że ~~szatan~~ kot nigdy mu tego nie zapomni.

Julek wszedł do pokoju, zawiązując chustkę. Wyglądał… dobrze. Zbyt dobrze, wziąwszy pod uwagę, jak miał się poprzedniej nocy. Adam poczuł, że niespodziewanie zalewa go krępujący wstyd, jakaś bliżej nieokreślona zazdrość i niepohamowany gniew. Zacisnął zęby, starając się zapanować nad tymi nagłymi emocjami, nad tym nieokiełznanym, dziwnym zjawiskiem.

– Chciałem ehm… Chciałem przeprosić i podziękować – odezwał się Julek. Jego głos brzmiał nagle inaczej, zdawał się drażnić słuch Mickiewicza, jakby był na niego wyczulony.

Adam nie odezwał się, obierając milczenie jako swoją taktykę. Nie tylko dlatego, że pozwalało mu to zachować pozory opanowania i jakieś resztki – odpadki, ochłapy – godności, ale także dlatego, że wszystkie słowa nagle pochłonięte zostały przez tę dziwną mieszaninę uczuć. Usiadł za biurkiem i napił się kawy, chcąc wszelkimi możliwymi metodami uniknąć wchodzenia w jakiekolwiek interakcje z młodym Słowackim. Wymagało to spożytkowania niemal całej energii i odczuł nagłe całkowite wyczerpanie, pod wpływem którego nie mógł już dłużej się bronić.

– Widzę, że nie jesteś w humorze… – zawahał się Julek.

– Musiałem spędzić noc w bardzo niewygodnej pozycji, ponieważ ktoś inny spał w moim łóżku. – Słowa, słowa, skąd te słowa? Skąd ta złość, gdzie źródło ma to… uczucie?

Spojrzał w twarz Słowackiego, zaprzepaszczając już nieodwracalnie solidne postanowienie, by nie nawiązywać z nim kontaktu. I nagle wszystko zniknęło, rozpłynęło się, uleciało. Był zły, był rozczarowany, niespokojny, niepewny, lecz dlaczego, nie mógł odgadnąć. Wydawało mu się, że coś zaraz nastąpi, że coś właśnie się zbliża.

Odwrócił głowę, gwałtownie zerwał spojrzenie, patrzył teraz gdzieś, gdziekolwiek.

Zapadła cisza, ogłuszająca, głośna, wydzierająca tajemnice, odkrywająca sekrety, szarpiąca duszę, niszcząca umysł.

– Może powinniśmy zrobić to kiedyś razem. To znaczy… Wyjść. Napić się razem… Oczywiście… Cóż innego mógłbym mieć na myśli…

Spojrzenie Adama samo przesunęło się, odnalazło twarz Julka, pokrytą rumieńcem niepewności, zawstydzenia, a nawet zaskoczenia. Słowacki wydał się nagle o wiele drobniejszy, młodszy. Uciekał, wycofywał się, choć nie ruszył się jeszcze z miejsca. Coś jednak powoli zapadało się w jego wnętrzu, coś błyszczało w jego oczach.

– Powinienem już iść – powiedział. Zakołysał się jeszcze na stopach, omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie, omijając skrupulatnie Adama, jakby był tylko – dość kontrowersyjnej urody – elementem wystroju.

Minął go i ruszył korytarzem w stronę wyjścia. Coś szarpnęło nagle za wszystkie nerwy, za wszystkie nici, łączące Adama z tą rzeczywistością.

– Juliuszu.

Chłopak niemal przybiegł z powrotem, niesiony tym samym dziwnym zjawiskiem, które roztańczyło poloneza z uczuciami Mickiewicza.

Spojrzeli na siebie ponownie, lecz jakby po raz pierwszy, jakby od nowa.

– Chętnie. – Adam zawiesił głos i odkaszlnął. – To znaczy, chętnie pokażę ci, jak należy się upijać.

Słowacki uśmiechnął się w ten nonszalancki, wyzywający sposób, po czym wyszedł, nim któryś z nich zdążył jeszcze cokolwiek powiedzieć.

 

> _Kiedym dla ciebie tę piosenkę składał,_
> 
> _Wieszczy duch mymi ustami nie władał;_
> 
> _Pełen zdziwienia, sam się nie postrzegłem,_
> 
> _Skąd wziąłem myśli, jak na rymy wbiegłem;_
> 
> _I zapisałem na końcu pytanie:_
> 
> _Co mię natchnęło? przyjaźń czy kochanie?_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nie będę się nawet tłumaczyć, bo to zawsze jest tak samo – życie, wena, szkoła i takie tam. mam wrażenie, że ta scena jest nieco ”inna” od wcześniejszych, ale to może przez tę przerwę. wiem,, że bardzo krótkie i dość słabe, ale napisane pod wpływem chwili i może nie powinnam aż tak na to narzekać, sporo czasu minęło odkąd cokolwiek pisałam, a jeszcze więcej, odkąd pisałam słowackiewicza... stęskniłam się za moimi chłopcami, tak swoją drogą :') no dobrze, więc zostawiam wam tutaj ten malutki prezencik od Mikołaja, mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko się spodoba i że wkrótce uda mi się napisać więcej ;)


End file.
